Of Flames and Opal Eyes
by ShionStar
Summary: Having the ability to see the future and being sent to Namimori isn't so easy... OC Character's Main POV!


Author's note: Another story huh. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. I will pretty much rewrite them cuz just reading them makes me cringe.

Ughh. I really like reading SI/OC stories so I'm gonna try to write my own.

Warning: This is an OC story so if you don't like them then don't read this. May have wrong grammar/spellings,english is not my first language. Violence.

"SPEECH"

_'THOUGHTS_'

Well, I hope you'll like this story!

* * *

**Of Flames and Opal Eyes**

**Prologue: Remembering**

**_What greater aspiration and challenge are there for a mother than the hope of raising a great son/daughter?_**

_**-Rose Kennedy**_

* * *

If someone were to ask her about her earlier childhood. The mostly likely thing she'll remember is the warm,vivid blue eyes and a loving smile from her mother.

Being born with a body that gets easily sick ensured her to being stuck in her bed. Her beautiful mother nursing her and was always by her side to check on her.

Singing her lullabies and reading her stories.

She's the whole center of her young life. Her father on the other hand is never around.

She asked her mother where her father was once but seeing her smile with dim sad eyes caused her to never ask about him again. Then a week after that she finally saw the man who sired her.

A tall intimidating man in an expensive looking suit with neatly trimmed chocolate brown hair so much like her own.

Even at the age of three she realised that he didn't care much for her when steely gray eyes locked with her own pale blue ones.

It was disappointing and disheartening for her to notice that he was only visiting her because her mother begged him to.

She was hurt a lot then but as years passed the hurt was changed to dullness but it was okay for her because she still has her mother. Even if she can rarely get outside she was happy and satisfied.

At the night of her fifth birthday she dreamed of her mother with a big belly and the next scene she saw was her mother holding a baby in a blue bundle.

She told her mother about her dream when they were eating breakfast.

Wide shocked eyes were etched on her mother's face and softly her mother told her she was pregnant with her younger sibling and how much of a coincidence her dream was.

The matter was quickly forgotten until at four months long her mother got the result that the gender of her younger sibling is a boy.

She was pretty excited when it's almost her brother's birth. Joyed that she will have another special person aside from her mother.

Her brother greeted the world at new years eve.

With small tufts of golden curls and the same vivid blue eyes as her mother's which she was delighted and a little jealous that he inherited a lot from their beautiful mother.

Still it was wonderful to her to have her baby brother around.

She has been getting more and more strange dreams though. Dreams of songs and music she have never heard of before but she gleefully accepted them because for her the songs and music were gifts.

For she loves singing with her mother and humming a lullaby to her brother.

Being home schooled because of her frail body was disappointing because she always wanted to go to school with children her age. To play with them and go outside with them.

She understood though and anyways it was okay she has her mother and baby brother at home.

It was then that she was taught how to play the piano and when she was proficient enough of it she got a beautiful violin and an utterly gorgeous white crystal pendant that she was always hung on her neck.

It was on the her seventh birthday while eating cake when she got a vision of her father visiting them.

Then there was shouting between her mother and father and in the next scene he left with her younger brother who was looking confused while her mother was crying her eyes out.

The next thing she knew a headache so painful erupted on her head. She distantly heard her mother rushing over to her when the pain knocked her out.

When she woke up her frantic mother was crying in relief that she was okay. Seeing her calm down she told her about what she saw.

Her mother shook her head and said that her father will not do such a thing so she can only nod and believe at her mother.

It was Halloween when it happened. She was dressed up as a pixie called Tinker Bell while her brother was dressed as Peter Pan for trick or treating when the door slammed open.

They saw their father rushed over to their mother, she took her brother with her to her having a need to hide him from their father.

She was singing a lullaby to her younger sibling when shouting were heard. The next thing she knew her father entered her room and grabbed her brother.

Remembering her vision and in her panic she bit her father's hand to make him let go of her brother.

He hissed in pain and the next thing she knew she was pushed so hard she slammed her head on the wall making her pass out.

It was then that her visions escalated. From knowing whether it will rain or not. Predicting a storm coming from knowing what sports teams will win to anything as random as seeing how the food will turn out. Being told how by her mother how her eyes glow and completely changes whenever she has a vision.

Which was always accompanied by a headache. She was steadily getting healthy too and was now allowed to go outside.

Though still prohibited to stay long hours there. Whenever her visions came true her mother would proudly smile at her and pat her head which makes her chest feel warm.

As wonderful as it is, it doesn't change the fact that her brother was taken by their father who she was starting to hate.

Just looking at the tired puffy red eyes of her mother who is worried sick of her brother cemented that hatred. Her mother who is looking more and more tired.

So instead of just receiving her visions she tried to focus on her brother to see how he was so that she can assure her.

It worked, she saw him on a lavish mansion. Surrounded by uniformed maids and being taught by elite looking tutors.

She saw how happy he was and as much she wants to be happy for him she can't help but feel a little betrayed that he easily replaced them.

She blacked out for an hour though. Guess that means it was risky to force visions to come.

Telling her mother what she saw saddened her greatly. Seeing her mother's reaction who only smiled in relief even though her eyes looked like it was about to burst tears.

Resolve burning in her to make her mother happy made her learn how to bake for she knew how her mother loved sweets.

She also threw herself to training that progressed so much in her piano and violin playing. Surprising her mother with her fruits of labor was so much worth it just to see her smile.

Tragedy struck at the winter of her ninth year of living when her mother died. It was so sudden, she was just looking and admiring at the gently falling snow at the window when a vision struck her.

Seeing her mother who was suddenly shot to the chest while walking on the way home with groceries made her shudder in dread and horror.

Rushing madly out of the house with bare feet she didn't care about the cold the only thing in her mind was to go to her mother.

She didn't even notice how something warm filled her body, giving her the needed energy that her frail body usually lacks.

It was when she cut the corner on the street when she heard a gunshot and saw just in time to see her mother falling with blood splashing out of her chest.

Time stopped for her when she saw the once vivid blue eyes full of warmth turn glassy and dead. Her mother is dead. The person who is the sole center of her world. Dead.

A malicious cackling pierced through the silence made her look at her mother's murderer. A brown haired teenager with rough features and a muscle toned body who was holding a gun.

The triumphant glee on his face made something snap in her. She didn't even need a vision, she knew he was dead.

So caught up on his glee that he didn't notice her until he felt the scorching pain erupting on his chest as a burning fist was plowed through him and he was sure a rib just snapped.

The burning pain made him keen and stagger while another flash of flames was whipped onto his back making him screech in pain.

The attacks were so fast that he can only see flashes from the flames and the splashes of his blood. Suddenly a kick from above slammed him in the asphalt floor making it crack from the pressure.

A beautiful tinkling laugh was heard throughout the street and the people who were there in the beginning can't help but shudder and think of how an angel of justice has come to bestow punishment to the sinner.

A little girl who looks so beautiful and delicate looking that one would think she was a doll with her ethereal glowing eyes that looks so much like an opal with it's different glowing colored flecks.

Her chocolate brown hair whipping from the wind and how her whole body seemed to be in flames. Flames that are so mesmerizing with its different colored embers so much like her eyes.

A voice so sweet rang throughout the snowy street.

"A life for a life, you think so right?"

And with a flick of a finger a flame so bright that one can't help but cover their eyes flashed and a gut-curling scream pierced the air.

What they saw made goosebumps crawl through their skin as they took in the ashes on the asphalt floor. He was incinerated to ashes.

That night at a certain hospital a father was blankly staring at the small figure of his nine years old daughter covered in blankets in a hospital bed, strapped with IV's.

His daughter who was dreaming of a baby in a suit with a green ever changing gun and a boy filled so much with orange flames.

A cloaked figure approached the father. His footsteps silent and asked with a rough voice.

"So she has that flame?"

A nod was what he got.

"What are you going to do with her now?"

A sigh.

"I'm sending her to Namimori."

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Author's note: Oh gawd that was too tiring! My muscles are stiff and aching! So sorry about the confusion! It is needed.

Don't worry the next chapter will be much better.. This one is so boring..  
Please review! *puppy eyes*

Ja ne~


End file.
